Never Stop
by Oki423
Summary: Sometimes the most unlikely people can become an anchor you so desperately need. Eric x OC


_Well its been awhile. Be nice now. This is something I just came up with because I had a bad day. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

I will be the first to tell you, I'm a terrible liar. Over the year I had lived in Dauntless I never imagined a night like tonight. Standing on top of the place I now called home, looking out at the dark city landscape. Erudite would forever be the only light seen at night from this building, there technology far surpassing that of any other faction, and they never did care to share. However, that's not the point here, I had done it, finally accomplished the goal I had set out to achieve sense the day I took my last step off of the soils of Amity.

Leadership, something I was told on my first day of initiation never to shot for, but I had done it. After hours of endless reading and fear sims I had been awarded the honor of standing next to the likes of Max and Eric to name a few. While the rest of the faction celebrated their new leader I was here, breathing in the fresh rain brushed air and questioning my life. My test had proved that Amity should have been my forever home, the place I would fit in and feel comfortable, that just wasn't for me though I wanted more. Oh and how I got exactly what I was looking for.

Fighting, climbing, shooting, and throwing four things I exceled at beyond my class, things I never feared were what kept me alive in this ruthless faction. Falling, swimming, and dying to name a few of my fears are what almost got me Factionless. I had the pleasure of having Eric as my trainer a year ago and if it was up to him I would've been out the minute he saw my bright yellow crop top and dark read skits, yet I owed so fucking much to that tyrant of a man.

I lost my innocence the night before our final sims, brutally I might add, and defiantly not with my consent. He was there to pick me up, get me the hot shower and food I needed. He warned me that this might show up in the coming hours test. I broke said that I never wanted to relive something like that.

"Hit them where it hurts." His last words of advice as the needle pierced my skin and the sims began.

Needless to say I did. All three of them died in my sims that morning, but they didn't die in real life. Every day I walked by them, worked with them, ate with them. Nothing changed, there vulgar comments and perverse looks made me feel dirty and worthless. So I pushed forward and this is where it got me, leaning against the rain soaked ledge of my home while my faction partied below me, drinking and having a good time. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't contemplated wanting to end it all.

But that would be too easy.

"There a reason you're not down at your party tree huger?"

His voice was gravely, deep, like the broken keys of an off tune piano. It was his voice though and I didn't jump even if it startled me.

"Somethings never change do they?" I didn't look back at him even as I spoke. His footsteps grew closer, the wet gravel of the roof sloshing under the crunch of his boots. Funny I hadn't noticed that it started to rain again. He came into my peripheral view moments later, his form taking on the same as I, leaning against the ledge looking out over the calm night. How a man such as himself, always so serious and downright scary every time he walked into a room, could look so at peace with the world on this night was beyond me. Our shoulders bumped gently as I relaxed to his presence.

"You always did run off and hide during the night. Almost missed the war games because of it." I chuckled softly.

"I still managed to take you down with a few bullets even with being half dressed and cold." Clicking his tongue with that cocky half assed smirk on his face he turned to me. A smell that I could only describe as gun power and steel, something distinctly Eric, passed over my senses. It calmed me even with his calculating blue eyes staring me down.

"It never was your fault never will be. Don't see why you come up here so much to think about it." He took a breath. "You know even with Erudite so far behind me I'm never quite able to put down the books when I get home at night. One particular page, well poem, comes to mind every time I see you up here from the control room."

"Good to know I have another stalker to worry about." The words were bitter on my tongue and apparently the wrong things to say to a man that had a good sixty pounds on myself. His rough, callused hand gripped my chin, turning my face to stare directly into his smoldering eyes. What's a girl supposed to think though when she finds out that someone has been watching her? Eric sure is shit ain't my guardian angel.

"Let me give you a little bit of insight _tree hugger_ , I know your test results weren't here. I would've gotten rid of you that day that I found out had Max not stopped me. That was the day before it began, the night you stepped foot onto this very same roof. Instead I watched you grow. Physical training was nothing to you, probably from all the work you did in the fields. But you know something, outside of those sims, which you almost failed by the way, I never could figure out how you got so good at fighting so fast. Didn't they give you peace serum Amity?" I was pissed, hoping my inner rage was showing through my green orbs that were trained directly on the face of my superior. Not once had I made eye contact with that man through his whole moment. The perfect curve of his lips trapping my gaze with every sharp, burning word that left them.

"One last time. That's all someone with no one left can say. I figured you might understand that." He let go at that moment. I turned my auburn hair sticking to my face as my boots crunched along the rooftop.

" _They witnessed her destruction,_

 _Then were left to wonder why,_

 _She saw nothing but darkness,_

 _Though the stars shone in her eyes,_

 _But maybe they'd forgotten,_

 _When they failed to see the cracks,_

 _That a star's light shines the brightest,_

 _When it's starting to collapse."_

"You're Erudite is showing." I heard his snort as my hand rested gently on the door back inside.

"You always were bad at hiding your Amity Kayla." I smiled, maybe he was right.

"You can't hide who you really are you know that Eric."

"See you on Monday for work _Tree Hugger_." Maybe I was wrong about the guardian angel part after all.


End file.
